Partners 4 Life
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty finds a baby kitten on her doorstep, and takes her in to raise her as her own. Dudley finds out about the baby and volunteers to help Kitty raise the kitten. As the kitten grows, so does their relationship. But will a certain jealousy get in the way on their new journey to parenthood? (Idea by Kudleyfan93)
1. The Changed Night

**Idea from Kudleyfan93! Oh yea... Homecoming date! Can't wait!**

It was a nice cool day. The wind was blowing soft. There were tons of couples outside. They were on date, walking, holding hands, and other romantic stuff. But anyways, there was a little girl. She looked liked a cat. But sometimes it was hard to tell. Different people would think she was a dog or a cat.

"Lisa... Come on honey. Let's go home." Said a voice.

Lisa ran over to her mother. They walked home, holding hands.

**Flash Back!**

It's about 5 years ago. The little cat, Lisa, wasn't even born. But anyways, we find 2 people at a bar. It looked like a party was going on. Everyone had their dates, and they were dancing on the dance floor. Drink were being refilled, and spilled. But anyways, outside the bar, there were screams, and blood everywhere. No on, helped them, or went near the screams. Everyone was getting drunk, and sleeping outside.

"Let's go home!" Said a male drunk putting his pants on.

"My... House..." Said a female putting her shirt on.

They got in the car, and began to drive the female's house. But, they never made it. They got hit by a trunk, and were put in the hospital. But after about 8 months, they left the hospital. But only one stayed there for 8 months. The other person left at 5 month. No one could remember a thing. They were both in a coma too.

**End of Flash Back**

Lisa and her mother were eating dinner. Everything was fine. Nothing could be better.

"Mommy, why couldn't we stay longer at the park?"

"Because it was dinner time. You have eat and get strong."

"You were strong that one day."

"Yea... But I had help with your father now."

"I still can't believe it, mommy."

"Me too, Lisa... Me too." Said her mother with a smile


	2. The Start of Something New

**The first chapter was just the background info. This is were the story starts!**

5 years ago. It was a cold, rainy night. It was around 9pm. This story was awful! There was a cat named Kitty Katswell, inside her apartment watching the rain fall. She hated the rain, and getting wet. Unless it was the shower, and swimming. But anyways, she just got home. It felt like she wasn't at her house in forever! But she had a cut on her stomach. Then her door bell rang.

"Hello?" Kitty said opening the door.

No one was there. Kitty looked down and she saw a baby cat laying on the floor. It was crying, and Kitty picked her up and shut the door. Kitty called everyone she knew, in case someone knew who's baby this was. No one knew the answer, which made Kitty start to think. A week went by, and there was no one who came looking for the baby.

"Maybe I'll just keep you as my own." Kitty said feeding the child.

The child looked up and Kitty and clapped it's hand.

"And I'll name you... Lisa."

The next day, Kitty brought Lisa to work with her. Everyone crowned around them. They had no idea that Kitty had a child. But Kitty told the story over and over again. But, Keswick knew there was something 'different' about Lisa. He couldn't think what though.

"She's so cute!" The Chief said.

"Yea... I'm keeping her, I waited a month, and no one came." Kitty said holding her.

Later, everyone got back to work. Kitty was looking for Dudley, but it looked like he was late...again. Finally he came to work. He show the child, and saw Kitty was holding it. He walked over to her.

"I... I didn't know you had a boyfriend... And got busy..." Dudley said trying to process this.

"It's not mine... I found her outside my door."

"What's her name?"

"Lisa."

"Can I hold her?"

Kitty smiled and gave Lisa to Dudley. Lisa opened her eyes, and smiled once she saw Dudley. He smiled back at her. Kitty was shocked when she knew that Dudley never had that look on his face.

"Dudley?... Are you ok?"

"Uh... Yea, sorry."

Dudley gave Lisa back. He went off before Kitty could say anything else.

One (1) month went by. Kitty was missing a lot of work now. Lisa was hard work. Dudley could always have to fight bad guys on his own. He kept getting hurt. Dudley had enough of this. So when they day ended, he clocked out and got in his car. He drove to Kitty's apartment, and knocked on the door. He could hear crying, and stuff breaking.

"Oh hi... Dudley." Kitty said opening the door.

"You're hair is... awful."

"Come on in, Dudley."

Dudley came in, and shut the door. Everything was a mess. He felt bad for Kitty. He knew being a single mom was hard. Since his mom (Peg) is a single mother. After about 2 hours, Kitty put Lisa to sleep. She cracked the door, and Dudley and Kitty sat on the couch.

"Kitty... I know you've been really busy and all..."

"I know, I know... I have to be a work."

"No.. I was going to ask if I could help with Lisa."

"Why?"

"I don't know... You seem like...You... Need some time off?" Dudley guessed.

"I guess so. That would be real nice Dudley."

"So... Should I just spend the night or what?" Dudley said starting to sweat a little."

"You can sleep here tonight... Couch though."

"Yea I understand that."

They hugged each other, and got ready for bed. Dudley said goodnight to Lisa, and jumped on the couch. Kitty got in bed, and they both fell asleep.

**SUPER sorry that I have not been on for a while. It's homecoming week, got a new boyfriend, but I miss my ex at the same time... Not a good thing.**


	3. One Step at a Time

**YEA! I'M FINALLY OVER MY EX! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! NOT Jealous at all! I can focus on my new boyfriend now! I KNOW we will FUN at the dance at the school I go to. Anyways, I'm happy and proud, enjoy this chapter!**

Morning time came. Kitty woke up from hearing the tv. She got up, and saw that Lisa was gone. She walked out of room in a rush, but stopped. She saw Dudley and Lisa watching tv together. It looked Lisa was sitting the same way as Dudley. It was weird, since Lisa was cat and not dog.

"Morning, Kitty. Sleep well?" Dudley asked getting up from the couch

"Yea... I'm... Gonna get ready for work." Kitty said having weird thoughts.

Dudley picked up Lisa and they ate breakfast tonight. Dudley was already for work. Kitty came out, and ate breakfast. Soon, all 3 of them were out the door. Dudley was driving, when Kitty told Dudley where to go. He had no idea where he was going, but then he knew were Kitty wanted to go.

"Why are we heading to your mom's house?" Dudley asked stopping in front of the house.

"I asked my mom if she could take care of Lisa, and she said yes."

Dudley watched as Kitty walked through the front door. He caught himself smiling, and he didn't know why. But it went away once Kitty came back. They got to tuff and worked for a while. Later they had their lunch break.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Dudley."

"Your welcome. I always wanted a kid."

"Really?"

" Yea...I guess you want to be a mother."

"Yea.. I didn't think you would want to be a father."

They talked for a while. Soon the day was done, and Dudley and Kitty. Dudley waited in the car. Kitty came out a few minutes later.

Soon, a few months went by. Dudley was over at Kitty's apartment everyday. Peg didn't know about it at all. But Dudley told her, and she was fine with it. Anyways, Dudley and Kitty were put Lisa to bed. Soon, Lisa was fast asleep. Dudley got ready to sleep on the couch, when Kitty asked him something.

"Dudley.. would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Um Sure."


	4. What's New

**Do NOT watch a movie called "Evil Dead" unless you LOVE blood and guts... It's a messed up movie! Anyways, enjoy...Lots of important things in this chapter**

It's nighttime. Kitty had just asked Dudley if he would like to sleep with her. At first he thought it was a joke, but it wasn't. Dudley smiled at Kitty, and jumped on the bed. Lisa was sleeping. Dudley and Kitty looked at her (in her crib) and thought she looked so cute.

"I wonder what happened to her parents." Dudley whisper.

"I keep asking myself that too, Dudley."

"Maybe we can do a DNA test tomorrow..."

"Yea..."

Dudley and Kitty went to sleep. Their backs were turned to each other. It felt a little awkward for both of them. But at the same time, they were really close friends. Morning time came. Dudley woke up to the sound of Lisa. He opened his eyes, but Kitty wasn't in bed. He got up, and picked up Lisa. Then, a smell touched both their noses. Dudley walked toward the smell.

"I'm guessing Kitty made breakfast." Dudley said looking at Lisa.

Lisa clapped her hands, and they walked out of the bedroom. Dudley was right, breakfast was made. Dudley sit Lisa down, and everyone sat down. Since Dudley is a dog, he had what dogs like. Kitty and Lisa had what cats like for breakfast. But, Lisa wouldn't eat any of the cat food. She wanted Dudley's food.

"Lisa... You're not part dog." Kitty said trying to feed her.

"That would be awesome if she was part dog." Dudley said with a little laugh.

Kitty gave up after a while. But then, Dudley gave Lisa some of his food, and she ate, the same way Dudley did. Kitty sighed and ate her breakfast. Anyways, Lisa went to Kitty's mom house. While Dudley and Kitty went to work.

Later that day, Dudley and Kitty fought Snaptrap. But Kitty got hurt, and she had to go to the hospital. While Kitty was in the hospital, Dudley went to go get Lisa. When they got back, Lisa sat with Kitty.

"I'm really sorry you got stabbed, Kitty." Dudley said looking at her stomach.

"It's fine... I already got stabbed once."

"When?"

"I don't know... All I remember I was in a car with this guy..." Kitty began.

"And you guys got in a car crash?" Dudley finished.

"Yea..."

"Something like that happened to me too."

Anyways, they talked for a while. But then they began to talk about Lisa. Since they were in a hospital, maybe they could get that DNA test. Anyway, they took Dudley, Kitty, and Lisa's blood. Lisa cried, but Dudley held her.

"Maybe now we can find out." Kitty said with a smile.

"I know right."

What felt like forever, was only a few minutes. The doctor walked in and smiled at Dudley and Kitty.

"We found out the parents." The doctor said.

"And they are?" Dudley asked.

"You guys!"

Kitty passed out, and Dudley ran out of the room, and threw up in a bathroom. Once Kitty woke up, she saw Dudley and Lisa looking at her.

"Wow..." Kitty said.

"I know right." Dudley said.

"B...But this can't be though..."

"It's true... The doctor told me what happened a few months ago." Dudley said.

"Tell me." Kitty said.

"It all began one night. About 8 months ago..." Dudley began.

**Flash Back!**

8 months ago. Dudley and Kitty were at bar. Everyone from tuff was there. Everyone had their dates and were dancing on the dance floor. Dudley and Kitty went as friends, since they weren't dating anyone. They had drinks and had so much fun. But soon, everyone got to drunk. Dudley and Kitty went outside to get some air. But Kitty put her back up to a brick wall, and looked at Dudley.

"You ready to have some fun?" Kitty said.

Dudley smiled and walked over to her. He dropped his pants, and boxers. He took off Kitty's clothes. Kitty held onto Dudley tight. Dudley thrust into Kitty fast and hard. Kitty screamed as she felt tons of pain, but then it went away.

"Let's go home!" Dudley said pulling his pants up.

"My... House..." Kitty said putting her shirt back on.

They got in the car and Dudley began to drive to Kitty's apartment. They were to busy laughing and talking. Dudley's eyes were not on the rode, and a truck hit him.

At the hospital doctors were everywhere. Dudley and Kitty were in a coma. After about 5 months, Dudley woke up. He left the hospital. He had no idea that Kitty was still in the hospital, or that she was carrying his child. They couldn't wake Kitty out of the coma. If she woke up, she or the child could die. They had a C-section on her. After the child was out, Kitty woke up, and left the hospital without knowing what happened, and how she got that cut on her stomach.

**End of Flash Back!**

Kitty didn't say anything. She looked away from Dudley. He didn't know what to say after he finished his story. Dudley, Kitty, and Lisa went home after a few hours. Dudley and Kitty didn't really talk for a while. They all ate dinner. Anyways, Dudley and Kitty watched tv in bed. Lisa was in between them. But then Lisa yawned, and Kitty knew it was time to go to bed.

"I think someone if tried." Kitty said.

Dudley and Kitty both reached out for Lisa. But then Lisa ducked her head, and closed her eyes. Dudley and Kitty hit their head, and looked at each other.

"Eh... Sorry Kitty." Dudley said rubbing his head.

"Oh it's fine."

They looked at each other. Dudley put a hand on Kitty's face, and leaned closer to her. Soon, their lips met each other. Kitty closed her eyes, and so did Dudley. They pulled away after the kiss.

"What just happened..." Kitty said.

"I... I don't know what came over me... Sorry."

"No... I um... Kinda liked it."

Dudley smiled at Kitty and kissed her again. Soon, they put Lisa in her crib and Dudley and Kitty cuddled next to each other and fell fast asleep.


	5. Middle and Jealous

**Broke up with boyfriend. Yay! (not) His fault for not showing up. Enjoy this chapter! Single life is awesome and awful!**

It's been years later! Lisa is now 11 years old. It was a Sunday morning. Kitty was sleeping nice and softy in bed. Dudley got up, without waking her up. He woke up Lisa, and told her he was going to the bank and out for some important things.

"Can I come daddy?" Lisa said sitting up in her bed.

"Sure thing."

Lisa got ready, and Dudley waited for her. He left Kitty a note, just in case she woke up. Anyways, Dudley and Lisa went to the bank and got some money. Dudley show Becky, and walked over to her.

"Hey Becky. I need some money."

"Oh are you taking me out for a date now?" Becky said playing a little.

"Um no... I'm getting Kitty a ring."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Really!?" Lisa screamed.

Lisa began jumping up and down. When Lisa was only 5 years old, Dudley and Kitty were only dating. But Lisa called them her mom and dad. Dudley and Kitty played along with this though. Anyways, Becky gave Dudley the money and they left. Lisa kept asking tons of questions to Dudley.

"You can't tell your mother though." Dudley said.

"I won't I promise." (I don't believe in promises anymore, sadly).

Dudley and Lisa picked out a ring together. Dudley got a black box and placed the ring in it. The ring was very shiny with a heart in the middle of it. They got home, and Kitty was watching tv. She was waiting for Dudley. Dudley and Lisa saw Kitty in her work clothes.

"Dudley! Where were you!? We have to be at work." Kitty said turning off the tv.

"It's a Sunday though."

"Yea, but we don't get every Sunday morning off. That's only the 1st week."

"But I was doing something important."

"Come on, let go."

Lisa was dropped off at Peg's house while Dudley and Kitty left for work. Dudley kept looking at the black box all day long. He didn't let Kitty see it though. Once the day was done, they picked up Lisa, and went home. Dudley put the ring in an ice cube and put it in Kitty's drink. They ate dinner, and Kitty saw something in her drink. Dudley and Lisa both smiled at each other.

"Oh my god... Is this a ring?" Kitty asked.

When Kitty looked up, Dudley was gone. Kitty looked being her. Dudley was on one knee.

"Hey... You found the ring... Anyways, Kitty... We've been dating for a long time, and yea... Will you marry me?" Dudley asked holding his arms out.

"Yes! Yes! I will!"

Kitty kissed Dudley and Lisa clapped her hands. They finished eating dinner, and Lisa had to go to bed early. It was a school night. It would be her first day of middle school! (Little fact about me, I was a loner in 7th grade until I made a friend). Anyways, Dudley and Kitty kissed Lisa goodnight and they all fell fast asleep.

Morning time came. It was a (stupid) Monday morning! It was cold in their apartment. Dudley got out of bed, and so did Kitty. They both notice that their bedroom window was open.

"Did you open that during the night?" Kitty asked.

"I thought you did." Dudley said closing it and locking it.

"Well it's closed now."

Dudley and Kitty ate breakfast. Kitty put her clothes on, while Dudley woke Lisa up. She was wind awake. It was her first day of middle school. She wore her dress and did her hair all nice. Kitty had to take a picture of her. Dudley and Kitty drove her to school. Lisa waved goodbye and walked in through the doors. Dudley and Kitty went to work, hoping Lisa would have a good day at school.

When the day was done, Dudley and Kitty went to their apartment. Lisa wanted to ride the bus, so they waited for her. Kitty kept looking at her watch, the bus was right on time. But Lisa didn't come off the bus. Dudley and Kitty went into their room, and grabbed their car keys. When they were going out the door, a window was opened with a note.

"_I've got your daughter... Come to 18273 Maple Rode" _Dudley read.

"Oh Dudley! It was her first day of school!" Kitty said.

"I know.. We have to go find Lisa though."

With that, Dudley and Kitty ran out the door.


	6. Off Our Backs

**Enjoy this chapter! Idea from Kudleyfan93. (Some dude on facebook stole my number '101'... that's mine!)**

Dudley and Kitty drove to Maple Rode. It was around midnight, so everyone was inside, sleeping. Dudley and Kitty held hands and looked at where they were. They both stood in front of a brick house. Then, Kitty saw a light on through the window.

"Come on, I see a light." Kitty said.

They walked toward the house. Kitty knocked down the door. But then the light was gone. Dudley used his flashlight and turned it on. It seemed like no one lived in this house in years! Everything was wore out, and the house was falling apart.

"Lisa?" Dudley called out.

"Dad!"

Dudley could hear Lisa yelling for him. Lisa kept yelling, but then screamed and she stopped. Kitty checked every single room, but there was nothing in them. Dudley found a door that led to the basement.

"Come on... She has to be down here." Dudley said taking Kitty's hand.

They walked down the stairs slowly. Once they got down, they saw Lisa with a single light shining on her. Lisa was tied to a chair. She looked up and smiled once she saw her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Lisa said crying.

"Lisa!" Kitty said.

Kitty ran over to her, but half way there, the lights went out. Dudley turned on his flashlight again. They untied Lisa and hugged for a while. Dudley held Lisa in his arms. He turned around, and saw someone behind him. Lisa screamed, knowing who it was.

"Becky!?" Dudley yelled.

"Yes, Dudley?" Becky said turning on the lights.

"Why... What... Wait... Why you!?" Dudley said starting to get mad.

"We're sole mate Dudley! It's not right for a dog and cat to be together."

"Fu** you, Becky! Lisa was made from both of us." Kitty said.

Lisa looked down, and saw that Becky had a knife in her hand. But Dudley or Kitty didn't see it. They were to busy trying to answers out of Becky. Then, Dudley's flashlight went out, and everything was black.

"Run!" Dudley yelled.

Since it was dark, they all had a hard time trying to find the way out. Kitty heard Lisa scream, and went to find her. Kitty and Lisa could hear Dudley and Becky fighting. Dudley began to whine. Kitty and Lisa made it up stairs.

"Stay here, Lisa." Kitty said giving her a kiss on her head.

Kitty looked at the darkness in the basement. But before she could take a step, Becky jumped out in front of her. Kitty screamed, and Becky was on top of Kitty with the knife. They fought, until someone won. Kitty kicked the knife out of Becky's hand, and it fell down into the basement.

"Daddy?" Lisa called down into the basement.

There was on answer. Lisa went down there, and found her father. She helped him up, and they came out of the basement. Once they made it to the top, Becky was knocked out, and Kitty stood up.

"I'm so glad both of you are safe." Kitty said walking over to them.

"Yea... Let's go home." Lisa said.

They all held hands and walked away. But Lisa stopped and looked at Becky.

"Don't stare, Lisa." Dudley said.

But then, something grabbed Lisa leg. It was Becky! Lisa screamed, and Lisa lost her grid to her parents. Lisa was throw at the wall. She was knocked out. Dudley and Kitty beat Becky, since they had each other. Kitty grabbed Lisa, and all 3 of them ran out of the house, as the cops did what they had to do.


	7. The Ending

**Last chapter! Enjoy it!**

It's been about 1 week since Lisa was taken away. Dudley and Kitty were more protective of Lisa now. Becky was put in jail for life. Anyways, it's a Monday morning. Lisa hasn't been at school for a week. She was to scared to go back, but then she was ready to go, but her parents didn't know that.

"Should we give Lisa another week, before she goes back to school?" Dudley asked.

"I'm ready right now." Lisa said walking out of her room.

"We'll you got over that... 'event' fast." Kitty said.

"She didn't hurt me... But I'll never forget it." Lisa said with a sweet smile.

Anyways, they family ate breakfast. A few months went by. Dudley and Kitty got married, and went on their honeymoon. Lisa stayed with Peg for a week while her parents were on their honeymoon. Lisa had a fun time, but she did miss her parents. Dudley and Kitty got back home, and picked up Lisa.

"How was it?" Lisa asked while they were driving home.

"It was really fun. We miss you so much." Kitty said.

They got to their apartment. But before Lisa could get ready for bed, she wanted to hear all about their honeymoon. Dudley or Kitty just told Lisa what they did in the day time, not night time.

"And then we came home and picked you up." Dudley finished.

"Aww that's awesome!"

"Also, we got you 2 things." Kitty said pulling out a T-shirt."

Lisa put it over her clothes and hugged Dudley and Kitty. Then Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other, and smile at each other. Lisa didn't know what they were going to do or say.

"Ready for your next one?" Kitty asked.

"Yes! What is it!?" Lisa said.

"You're gonna be a big sister!" Dudley said.

"Really!? That's awesome!" Lisa said.

She hugged her parents tight. Later, they went to bed, and slept with a smile on their faces. Later, Kitty gave birth to their second. This time Dudley was there with her, and Kitty could feel the pains of this. She didn't like it, but it was worth it. Kitty gave birth to a girl, and they named her Jenna. Everything was alright, and couldn't be happier.


End file.
